


Poor little clown

by Nano111Desu



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: A Danish lullaby, I didn't write the lullaby, I think it fits Allen, Sung in my family, just translated it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nano111Desu/pseuds/Nano111Desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor little clown</p><p>Stupid little clown</p><p>Now it's too late to cry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor little clown

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the translated version first and then the original in Danish

Poor little clown

Stupid little clown

Now it's too late to cry

The light is lit

The ring awaits

Someone who scatters light and joy

Poor little clown

Stupid little clown

Give your laughter free reins

Even though your heart hurts

You must walk around the ring

After all

You're only 

An entertainer

 

* * *

 

Stakkels lille klovn

Dumme lille klovn

Nu er det forsent at græde

Lyset det er tændt

Manegen venter spændt

På en som spreder lys og glæde

Stakkels lille klovn

Dumme lille klovn

Giv din latter frie tøjler

For selv om hjertet gør ondt

Må du gå manegen rundt

Du er

Jo kun

En gøgler


End file.
